1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door step device for a vehicle capable of offering improved convenience when passengers get in and out of a vehicle by providing a footboard between a vehicle floor and the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a recreational vehicle (RV) and some of the commercial vehicles has a footboard installed between the ground and a vehicle floor so as to offer improved convenience when passengers get in and out of a vehicle. Further, even in the case of a vehicle having a high ground clearance, a footboard is installed under a door due to inconvenience when passengers get in and out of a vehicle.
Since the footboard generally fixed to a vehicle frame by a welding or a bolt protrudes to the outside regardless of whether a passenger use the footboard, a passenger who does not use the footboard may be hindered at the time of getting in and out of a vehicle and a quality of an appearance design of a vehicle may be degraded. In addition, since the footboard protrudes to the outside, the footboard is bumped into pedestrians and structures outside a vehicle, such that a vehicle may be damaged or stability of a vehicle may be degraded.
Meanwhile, according to the related art, the footboard mounted at the vehicle door is fixed to the vehicle floor, and thus a height of the footboard may not be adjusted. Therefore, in the case of a vehicle of which the footboard is at a high position, passengers having a short height, such as a child, have inconvenience of using the footboard and in the case of a vehicle of which the footboard is at a low position, the footboard is bumped into protruding objects on the ground when a vehicle drives a rough road or an unpaved road, such that the footboard may be damaged.
Therefore, a need exists for a technology of adjusting the height of the footboard mounted in the vehicle and operating the footboard according to whether passengers use the footboard.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.